1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to slide rail assemblies for mounting vehicle seats to the floor of a vehicle.
2. Prior Art
Various constructions of slide rail assemblies are known. According to one such construction, the assembly consists of two parallel and mutually spaced-apart pairs of slide rails of which each consists of a guided rail connected to the vehicle seat and, co-operating therewith and connected at both ends to the floor of the vehicle, a guiding rail of approximately the same length. The guiding rail is of substantially U-shaped cross-section. In the region of the rear end of the guided rail a mounting for the safety belt is provided. The guided rail is likewise of U-shaped cross-section, there being provided along the lower edge of each leg of the guided rail a turned-in portion which engages behind the adjacent leg of the guiding rail. By reason of the fact that the two turned-in portions on the legs of the guided rail engage behind the two legs of the guiding rail, there is said to be a "double interlocking" which substantially avoids separation of the two rails from each other under extreme loadings, e.g. in the case of collision accidents.
This known slide rail guide has the disadvantage that it is comparatively heavy, which has an unfavourable effect on the total weight of the vehicle and thus also on its efficiency.